One or more example embodiments relate to terminals for the Internet of Things (IoT) and operation methods of the same, and more particularly, to terminals for the IoT and operation methods of the same whereby authorization(s) for IoT apparatuses may be shared among users.
The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a technology that enables a variety of “things” to connect to the Internet through a computer chip and a communication function embedded in each of the “things.” An IoT apparatus may be a general apparatus (or a “thing”) to which IoT is applied. Examples of IoT apparatuses may include sensors, such as temperature sensors, humidity sensors, sound sensors, motion sensors, proximity sensors, gas sensing sensors, or heat sensing sensors; home appliances, such as refrigerators, CCTVs, TVs, washing machines, or dehumidifiers; electric lights; fire alarms; and household appliances.
A user may remotely control an IoT apparatus by using an IoT terminal. The IoT terminal and the IoT apparatus may be connected to each other via various communication techniques, such as wireless communication, short distance (wired or wireless) communication, home network, or other communication protocols. In this case, a right to control a user's ability to access IoT apparatuses and control the same (e.g., turn on/off, input settings, etc.) is referred to as authorization.
However, an IoT apparatus may be placed in a shared space such as a house or an office. Therefore, a plurality of users may try to control the IoT apparatus. Accordingly, this may cause a problem regarding a sequence of granting authorization to access and control the IoT apparatus to the users.